


A Moving Story

by Rod



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Curtain Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Merton move in to their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moving Story

"OK, that's the last of them I think." Tommy put down the box he was carrying carefully. It was marked 'PRICELESS AUDIO/VISUAL MATERIAL', though Tommy was fairly sure it just contained tapes of his and Merton's late night local TV and radio efforts. If it wasn't for the fun memories of everything that happened around those broadcasts, Tommy might have been tempted to have an accident with the box and save future generations from ever having to see or hear his embarrassment.

But it was here now, in their apartment, and Tommy couldn't help grinning at the thought that they were finally moved in together. It had taken long enough; college had been great but not exactly private, then it had taken time for him to get picked up by a pro football team, and longer for Merton to get an academic place near enough for them to live together. Tommy felt like he'd been living out of a suitcase for months, not wanting to unpack enough without Merton there to call a place home.

Well, now they had a home all right. It was convenient to the local university for Merton, a short drive from the training ground for Tommy, and pretty handy for shops, clubs and pretty much everything else Tommy could think of. He'd spent long enough looking for it after all, with all the time he'd had to himself before Merton could move up.

His parents complained that Tommy was moving away from home. Tommy disagreed; now that Merton was here, home had moved to him.

Of course it wasn't perfect, not yet anyway. It was unfurnished if you didn't count Merton's bookcases and Tommy's weights, and not all of the stuff that they would need was sorted. They had a music system obviously — two, in fact, though only Merton's had got unpacked yet — but the TV wasn't due to arrive and get cabled up until tomorrow, the bed was arriving on Wednesday, and they still had to find some time to decide on a kitchen table. At least they had curtains, even if they were Merton's black-with-silver-highlights Goth Curtains, so that they had some privacy.

But at last they were all moved in now. Tommy had been shifting boxes since mid-afternoon one way or another, first his own stuff from across town, then before he'd managed to do more than wonder which box to open first Merton had shown up with what felt like most of the contents of the Lair. Since then Tommy had carried while Merton directed and unpacked. Or directed at least; Tommy didn't see many signs of unpacking apart from the curtains and the stereo.

"Behold the mighty hunter!" Merton declaimed, emerging from the back of the apartment. "Bearing the fruits of his primal skills at living off the land—"

"'Priceless A/V material'," Tommy told him, indicating the last box.

"I meant me," Merton replied, producing a couple of take-out cartons from behind his back. That was just fine by Tommy; if Merton had been busy with the food, he'd forgive the lack of visible unpacking in the living room. "Beef in Black Bean or Lemon Chicken?"

"Chicken," Tommy said automatically.

Merton waggled his eyebrows. "Then follow me into our boudoire."

Tommy smiled and shook his head as he followed Merton through into their bedroom. Then he stopped in amazement; this was where Merton had been busy.

Their sleeping bags were lying unzipped as a sort of thin mattress with a comforter to one side ready to pull over them. An open bottle of wine lay to the other side, together with two glasses and a pair of chopsticks each. And everywhere around the otherwise bare room, casting a soft radiance that made it into something magical, there were lit candles on every flat surface. Most of which were on very flammable cardboard boxes, still full of their clothing. "Merton!"

"Don't worry, Tommy, I made sure to put something fire-proof under all the candles."

"Yeah, but you couldn't have unpacked first? Man, if you get wax on any of my things, you're paying for cleaning them."

"Ah, yeah, about that. We need a wardrobe."

Tommy gave Merton a look. "And the problem with the closet was?"

Merton looked around sheepishly. "That it was cunningly hidden behind closed doors?" he tried. Tommy looked unimpressed. Merton broke out the chopsticks, speared a piece of chicken and offered it to Tommy. "Sorry. Forgive me?"

Tommy allowed Merton to feed him, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. "Forgiven," he allowed.

Merton smiled. "Come here, then," he said, slowly pulling Tommy down onto the nest of sleeping bags. Once they were comfortable, he kissed Tommy gently on the cheek before offering him more food. Tommy smiled as he chewed, taking the hint and breaking apart his own chopsticks to feed Merton.

They ate and drank in silence for a while, pausing only to kiss every now and then.

"This is nice," Tommy said eventually. "I could get used to it."

"You've been doing all the hard work," Merton pointed out. "I figured you deserved something special."

"This is definitely special, being here with you."

Merton blushed, something that always looked good on him. "I'm not finished yet," he promised, pushing the empty cartons aside. Then he leaned over and gave Tommy a full-on kiss. "Just lie back and let me do the work now," he said.

"Yes, sir," Tommy said with a grin.

He felt Merton smile against his neck. "Hush," Merton commanded. Tommy didn't have a problem with that, particularly since Merton carried on kissing him gently as he tugged Tommy's T-shirt off. Then little kisses and licks marked Merton's progress down his chest, leaving Tommy happily sighing with pleasure. Much as he loved being the one in charge, Tommy had no problem with Merton taking control like this whenever he wanted.

Feeling Merton's fingers fumbling with his belt, Tommy had to remind himself that he'd been ordered to lie back. He stretched the point far enough to lift his hips as Merton pulled his pants and boxers down, and moments later he was naked with Merton astride him.

Merton was fully clothed, however. Tommy drew breath to remark on the inherent wrongness of this, but found Merton's finger on his lips before he could say anything.

"Hush," Merton insisted again. Slowly, slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slip off before he leant in to kiss Tommy again. OK, Tommy decided, he could run with this. If keeping silent meant that he got to watch Merton do a slow striptease above him, well he'd just have to keep his mouth shut. While Merton wasn't pushing his tongue into it, of course.

Merton batted away the hand that tried to stroke his face and leaned back again. Tommy tried not to drool as Merton drew one hand gently down his body, making a production of teasing his jeans open before slipping his hand under the waistband. They both moaned together, much as Tommy tried not to.

"I've missed you," Merton said, voice thick with lust. Tommy nodded back, not trusting his voice to work before he even remembered he was supposed to keep quiet. For a moment he thought he'd done the wrong thing as Merton stood up, but it was only to skin out of his trousers and briefs. He struggled with his shoes and socks for a moment, but somehow Tommy even found that hot.

Then Merton was back on top of him, kissing away furiously with none of the restraint of his earlier stripping. "Missed you," he said again between kisses. "Need you." Kiss. "Need this."

He thrust up against Tommy, who let out a kind of strangled grunt before giving up on the whole passive thing. "Me too," he whispered, thrusting back. His hands were suddenly all over Merton's body, stroking his back, kneading his ass, reacquainting themselves with the touch of him just as Merton's hands were fully busy driving Tommy out of his mind.

Suddenly Merton pulled away again. "No," he panted, grabbing at Tommy's hands and trying to pin them to the floor. Tommy whined. "Slow," Merton commanded. "Like this," and he leaned in to capture Tommy's mouth as he thrust more slowly.

They found their rhythm, thrusting lazily against each other, never breaking the kiss after that. It was the gentlest, sweetest sex Tommy could ever remember having, slowly lifting him up until he eventually tipped over the edge. For once Merton's control held out the longer, and Tommy recovered from his orgasm in time to watch Merton's eyes as he came.

It was beautiful. For the first time in months, Tommy felt at peace. There was no lack-of-Merton gnawing at him now, and whatever the future might hold for him Tommy knew that he could face it because they were together. They were home.

He gently rolled Merton off him and then gathered him in close. "Love you," he whispered, dropping another kiss on Merton's forehead.

Merton gave him an exhausted smile in return. "Love you too," he said, reaching out and dragging the comforter over them.

"We're gonna stick if we don't wash up," Tommy told him. Not that he wanted to get up right now, but one of them had to be practical.

"Don't care," Merton said. He snuggled closer into Tommy, closing his eyes. "We can shower in the morning." One eye reopened, staring uncertainly at Tommy. "Uh, do we have a shower curtain?"


End file.
